Sinners Like Us
by iluvbrendonurie
Summary: Caroline throws a Halloween bash, Elena's moody, Tyler's a jerk, and Klaus is such a party crasher. Seriously, no one invited him.


**A/N: **I started this before the premiere so it's a bit AU with the whole body switcheroo thingamajig

* * *

"Actually, I'm reclaiming my status as Queen Bee of Mystic Falls," Caroline tells Elena and Elena can't even begin to smile because there really isn't much to smile about nowadays. She's a vampire now and she can barely keep her fangs from popping out at the most inopportune of times. Every time she sees Jeremy she just wants to rip his throat out, and the worst part is that she has no regrets about it.

"Lighten up," Caroline frowns, bringing her friend in for a hug. "It's almost Halloween. Get in the spirit!"

Caroline is dead serious when she states she's reclaiming her title of Queen Bee. Since Barbie Klaus came along she's kind of faded to the background a little bit, which was part of some of the plans, but it starts to get boring. Especially when little Miss Original barely socializes with anyone anymore. With Rebekah basically all alone in the world, Caroline can move back to the forefront. Life has never been easier.

Her first thing on the agenda is throwing the annual Halloween party, but instead of at the gym it's at the Lockwood mansion. She's already been over the details with Tyler (read: threatened him if he didn't say yes) and it'll go on exactly on Halloween night. Three days from now. She already has her costume made up. She's Belle from Beauty and the Beast, only way sexier. Caroline can't do long dresses. No. This isn't the 1950s, or one of their horrid decade dances, thank god. Those always end badly.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Elena says, shaking her head. "I still have trouble controlling my urges. It's horrible in school, Caroline. I don't think I can deal with a party so soon."

"Elena." Caroline suddenly gets serious. "Who was it that went after Stefan when he became the Ripper again?"

Elena rolls her eyes. "Caroline—"

"Who was it?"

"…me. But it was also—"

"And who _valiantly_ started to slit her own throat just so her friends wouldn't die?"

Elena starts to smile. "Me."

"And who was it again that sacrificed her life to save Matt from drowning?"

"Me."

"And who is going to be my best friend for the rest of eternity?"

Elena laughs and says, "Me. How do you always know what to say?"

"Because," Caroline scoffs. "I'm perfect. Duh!"

...

Caroline doesn't really know why she's still with Tyler. The whole body switcheroo thing with Klaus made her stomach uneasy. To think that she was actually kissing him, ripping off his shirt—Tyler's shirt—and hers. She was ready to jump his bones right there in the woods, but he wouldn't let her for some reason. He had pushed her away gently, yet forcibly, and told her, "Sweetheart, it's not what you think."

And then she just _knew. _

"SERIOUSLY?"

She can't say she was all that upset. In Klaus' defense, he had tried to tell her it was he, but she kind of just…attacked him…on the mouth. But she was still pretty angry. Why hadn't anyone bothered to tell her? Bonnie had to do what she had to do to save Tyler, Caroline herself, and Stefan and Damon, so if it was the only way…

Caroline still would've liked to know. Maybe she wouldn't have made out with the sort of enemy, even though he basically has no reason to even stay in Mystic Falls. No more doppelganger blood means no more hybrids. So basically, GTFO (that means Get The Fuck Out) Klaus! And she said that to him once he came out the coffin in his old slightly charred sexy body. He gave her that evil smirk and she scoffed as Tyler coughed and came back into himself, confused out of his mind and looking ready to pass out.

"Thanks, mate," Klaus had the nerve to even utter. "I'll have to remember this the next time I have the urge to kill you."

Caroline's face had twisted into rage nothing short of that of a mama grizzly. "Why don't you just get the hell out of town? There's nothing keeping you here anymore. Elena died! She's a vampire! So leave!"

Tyler collapsed.

Klaus tilted his head and rolled his eyes. "Yes, I see how that would pose a problem at the moment, but…" He turned his attention to Bonnie who was casually standing in the background, on her guard as if she could really do something against him with him already in his body. Nice try, Bon-bon.

"What do you want?" she asked through gritted teeth. "There's nothing I can do. She's already in transition, and she might have already completed it. I don't know if—"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Klaus spoke as his fingers wrapped around Bonnie's throat. "I didn't quite understand that. You were saying?"

Bonnie purses her lips, her nostrils flaring, and Caroline rushed over to them but Klaus _kindly_ told her to stop.

"One more step and I'll crush her windpipe," he said brightly. "You should run along, Caroline. And take your mutt with you."

Caroline was starting to let her vampire side take the best of her, but Bonnie, hoarsely, told her to go. She'd be fine. Just do what the horrible monster told her to do and all would be well. He'd done this before, and he needs a witch. She wasn't dying today.

Caroline had to drag Tyler out of the place (okay, she's not carrying him. No.), furious and heartbroken. She'd felt unfaithful to Tyler for not recognizing that it wasn't him, and she felt dirty for even enjoying those kisses. She should've known it wasn't Tyler. Tyler didn't kiss her like _that. _Never that fucking neat. She was used to having him slobbering all over the place like a dog, no pun intended. She hated herself for mistaking that fact. Oh how she hated Klaus. He was going to pay one way or another.

"You should've told me you were coming over," Tyler says when he answers the door. Caroline barges in with her hands full of groceries and she just glares.

"Tyler, the party is tomorrow night," she sneers. "Why should I even have to tell you?" Two days had passed since her pep talk with Elena, and Caroline is happy to say that Elena is actually quite excited about the whole shindig. She's coming as a kitten. ("A _sex_ kitten." Caroline grins and Elena rolls her eyes and sighs. "Just a cat, Care. I'm just a cat.")

"What's got you on the edge?" Tyler has the audacity to ask. He actually, quite literally, has no clue.

"Oh, gee," Caroline yells, "Maybe because it's the first party I've thrown in forever? That might have something to do with it. I don't know, Tyler! What do _you _think?"

Tyler parts his lips but then closes them. A stressed Caroline isn't a good Caroline. He thinks he knows just what she needs.

He comes up from behind her and kisses her on the neck and she starts to give in. No, no, Caroline, you're supposed to be angry.

"No, stop," she warns, but Tyler keeps doing that thing with his hand and she might just spontaneously combust. "Tyler, stop," she says again and he keeps ignoring her, turning her around and pinning her to the closest wall. His hands slip around her back, tearing at the fabric of her shirt and that's when she loses it.

"Okay, I said stop!" She uses all her strength and shoves him into the opposite wall, cracking it and causing the pictures to come crashing down.

Tyler's eyes flame gold and he bares his fangs, but two can play at this game. "What the hell, Caroline?" he barks.

Her eyes blaze between red and black and her face becomes covered in spidery veins. She looks at Tyler like she could just rip out his heart and leave with no regrets.

"I told you to stop," she snarls. "I'm not in the mood."

Tyler shakes his head and brushes the dust from the wall off his shoulder. "You know, you're never in the mood.," he snaps. "What's that about, Caroline?

She sucks in a deep breath and releases her clenched fists. He has a point. She hasn't kissed him in a few weeks, and she knows that it's only because of Klaus. That bastard kissed her once, and it was enough to make her not even want to think about Tyler and his sloppy tongue. It twisted her insides; the thought of kissing Tyler after she enjoyed it so when Klaus had kissed her. And yes, it was Tyler's tongue and lips and his teeth that bit her bottom lip, but it was all Klaus who was doing it. Ugh. She wasn't supposed to enjoy it. He's a spawn of Satan; evil incarnate. His entire existence is to make her and her friend's life a living Hell. He is a monster and monsters do not feel. But still. She can't shake that kiss.

But of course, she won't tell Tyler any of this. No. She has much more critical things to say to him. Hayley, his little she-wolf buddy, being one of them. She's flirty and feisty and "oh, I'm such a tomboy" (FYI she's totally not). Caroline can see right through that façade. She can smell a boyfriend stealer ten miles away.

"What about Hayley? You know, you've never really been clear about her whenever I ask you."

Tyler rolls his eyes and runs his hands through his hair. Not this again. "I already told you nothing happened. I thought we were over this!"

"Well, we're not! Because obviously from the way she keeps looking at you and smiling and how you disappear from class at the most random times now, I'm starting to think otherwise."

"Jesus, Caroline! There's nothing going on between us!"

"Tyler, can you just leave while I set this up?"

"It's my house, Caroline," Tyler defends.

"I know, but I really need to just be alone right now. Please. We'll talk later."

Tyler glowers at his girlfriend, well, he guesses she's his girlfriend, but eventually stalks off, slamming the door behind him. Caroline lets out a frustrated scream and storms into the massive kitchen, slamming down her grocery bags onto the counters. She has heaps and heaps of decorations and she could have used Tyler's help, especially with hanging the spiders and crows from the chandeliers. It isn't even that the Lockwood mansion is terribly huge; it's just ginormous when she's in it by herself. Great. This should be fun.

...

The party starts at eight and ends whenever, but really if you're still there at two in the morning, then you're overstaying your welcome unless you're helping clean up. Caroline finishes setting up the mansion at three that afternoon when she arrives in her costume, a light yellow short dress with tulle, white ballet flats, and a pair of square-rimmed specs. She has fake golden flowers in her hair and shimmery eye makeup and she seriously is Belle right now. Sexified Belle, but still.

The Lockwood mansion has turned into a spooktacular coven complete with fake cobwebs in just about ever corner, spiders hanging from the ceilings, a big cauldron on the back patio (which is just a keg stand painted black, but it's called imagination), mummies hiding in closets (okay, so she _may_ have compelled a few people to just stand wrapped in cloth and a few props from the drama department), jack-o-lanterns and headstones and skeletons and heads on sticks are scattered throughout the front lawn and backyard (so, she might have compelled stage crew as well). She's proud of herself, proud of her work; she should make a career out of party planning. Seriously, it looks like she hired someone to come in and do all this. But nope. It's all her.

People shuffle in around seven-thirtyish. Elena in her cat ears and black stealth suit and Bonnie wearing her monarch wings and matching mini dress are already there, pregaming because it's going to be a very long night and some alcohol before the festivities started never hurt anyone. Or maybe it did. They shrug it off and toss back another beer.

Caroline watches from the patio as the party goes on; a mess of bodies tangled in a crowd, girls in their sluttiest costumes (read: bunnies) because they know the Mean Girls rule, guys not really caring and wearing masks because either way as long as they're drunk and getting laid tonight who cares? Everyone's having fun and she's having fun because Elena is having fun dancing up on some red-haired guy Caroline's never seen before, but she's proud it's a step away from the Salvatore brothers. Even though, technically, she's dating Stefan, but whatever. She's a vampire. Rules don't apply. Speaking of the Salvatores, why aren't they here? Hm…

But who honestly cares? Where's Tyler? She hasn't seen him since the day before. Okay, so she didn't really bother trying to get in contact with him because of the party and decorating, but everything that happened was his fault. It just was. She told him to stop, she wasn't in the mood (for once!), but he just kept going and she'd had enough. Caroline was uncomfortable and she didn't want to be uncomfortable around her boyfriend because, wow, what kind of person did that make her?

"I'm afraid my invitation must've gotten lost in the mail."

Caroline's mood instantly turns sour. She dramatically turns her and glares at the Henley wearing devil standing beside her. Well, this just all types of ruined her night.

"I'm afraid it was never sent," she retorts and walks past him.

He grabs her wrist, stopping her, and pulls her close to his body. There's this glint in his eyes that makes Caroline want to hit him. That completes the lethal combination with his smug little grin. _You don't have me._

"I told you that you should be nicer to me," he whispers right by her ear and Caroline's hand connects right to his face and she backs away. He laughs. Okay, so how many times can she smack Klaus before he kills her?

"How's that for nice?" she spits. "You manipulated me. You could've," she looks around and leans in and whispers, "…you could've raped me."

Klaus' eyes widen and the look on his face is like she just punched him in the gut with a bulldozer. "Sweetheart, I may be a lot of things, but that I am not."

Caroline scoffs. "Oh please. As if you could get any woman to sleep with you willingly. Especially with that costume."

Klaus looks down at his wear, unsure of what he has on that could be classified as a costume. He wears an outfit similar to this everyday so…_oh. _

"Did you think of that all by yourself, love?" He smirks, forcing her into the patio railing.

Does no one notice that she's basically being harassed right now? Oh right. Drunken teenagers. Who gives a damn?

"Allow me to say you look simply ravishing," Klaus says, his breath on her neck as she turns away.

She wonders if he can hear her heart start to beat as if she was human.

"You already said I looked _ravishing _at that stupid ball," she points out, letting out a breath.

"Have I called you stunning?" he asks, his mouth mere inches from hers. "Lovely? Enchanting? Astonishing?"

"You can't buy me off with your petty flattery. It won't work on me."

"What about _sexy_? Will that work for you, Caroline?"

Oh dear lord. This is not good. Not good at all.

"Caroline?"

Oh sweet, sweet Elena. Thank heavens.

Klaus releases Caroline and spins around to the newly changed vamp and gives her the wickedest smile he can muster.

"Look who it is," Klaus says brightly. "My favorite doppelganger. What can we do for you, love?"

Elena ignores him, her face the epitome of a sour kitten. "Caroline, the keg stand is empty and they're threatening to riot. I can't find anymore beer so I think you should come and—"

"Allow me," Klaus interrupts and then in a flash he's gone.

Caroline sinks back into the patio railing and drops her head into her hands. Why is this happening? Seriously?

"Why is he here?" Elena snaps, her vampirism starting to show just a little. She has this growl in her voice that Caroline still can't get used to.

"How should I know, Elena?" Caroline yells, baring her fangs.

"Nice fangs and contacts, Caroline!" a girl jeers as she comes out from the kitchen and starts to the yard. "Looks real!"

Caroline breathes in and Elena does as well, but then Caroline takes her hands and they flash up to one of the vacant guest bedrooms, which really just looks like a master suite. Caroline locks the door behind them and Elena spares no time in throwing one of her vampire tantrums that she's taken to over the past few weeks. She picks up one of the armchairs and throws it at a wall and watches a large, gaping hole form.

Caroline shrugs. Oh well. Tyler deserves it.

"Do you have a thing for him?" Elena asks, her arms crossed and her mouth in a frown. "Because if you do, Care, then—"

"Then what, Elena? And so what if I do? Metaphorically speaking…"

"Then I don't see how we can be friends anymore. He killed me, his sister killed me _again_, and—"

"What about Elijah? He's his brother."

Elena freezes. Elijah's different, she wants to say. He's noble and honorable and trustworthy. Well, most of the time he's trustworthy. Besides, she's already in love. With Stefan. Or Damon. Or both. Yes, both is good.

"Elijah didn't try to kill me," Elena tries to reason.

"But he could have killed Klaus and we wouldn't even be having this conversation."

"Because you'd be dead," Elena bites back.

"And you'd be alive," Caroline says.

"And what kind of life would I have with everyone I love dead?"

Caroline sighs and places her hands on her hips. They are not having this conversation. Nope. It's Halloween and it's a party and it's supposed to be fun, but leave it to Klaus to show up and attempt to ruin everything.

Elena decides she's heard enough and huffs one final time before she storms out of the bedroom. Vampire Elena has no time for this. Yeah, her emotions are heightened, yet her patience is totally strained.

"Stay away from him," Caroline hears her say as Elena descends the stairs and Caroline groans.

_You don't have to tell me._

Caroline has power over Klaus. He won't admit it, but she does and he knows it. She's insulted his character, brutally. She's rejected him time and time again. A car literally almost hit him because he was being chasing after her tail. Not to mention how she's hit him in the face twice now. Twice. Who can honestly say they've bitch slapped Klaus and lived to tell the tale? No one but Caroline. It's not even power; it's fucking mind-control.

Well then.

Proud of her newfound fact, she exits the room and starts down the hallway. Klaus thinks he can just show up and do what he wants, push her against railings and try to seduce her with his words. Ha! Good one. What a dog.

She's halfway down the hall when the lights start to flicker. Flicker as in quicker than a switch could even be flicked on and off. And then they cut off completely and she's swimming in darkness that is the second floor of the Lockwood mansion. Aren't vampires supposed to have, like, better eyesight in the dark? Because so far, she can't even see her hand in front of her face.

She continues on her way, running her hand along the wall for direction. It's dark, so very dark and the screaming has faded and is replaced with someone's breathing. Oh god it's a murderer! She knows how this end. He'll come out wielding an axe or machete or katana and chop her up limb by limb and then throw her body parts into the river and she'll wash up on the shore of a beach and—

"NOO!"

Her hand connects with something scratchy and rough and there's a thud as something falls to the floor, a crash as a vase topples over, and continuous moaning from the person on the floor. Caroline takes a few steps back as the person rises, covered in white layers of sheet and _oh. _The mummies. She compelled them to stay in their positions until eleven where they will burst from behind the closet doors and terrorize drunken partygoers. It was going to be a helluva good time, but apparently not.

The mummy only moans and slowly starts to walk towards her, and Caroline rolls her eyes and pushes past it. She has bigger problems to worry about, like whomever the fuck is being a smartass and is sabotaging her party.

Mummies pop out from the other closets as Caroline finds herself at the top of the steps. The moonlight seeps in through the downstairs windows show about a dozen of them just roaming around on the ground floor. She groans and makes her way through her sea of compelled monsters, and by the time she makes it outside, the horde of intoxicate teenagers has become smaller and more spread out. A lot of them are leaving for some reason and she can't pinpoint Elena or Bonnie.

Or Klaus.

It's definitely him, she figures. Definitely. He came to disrupt and ruin, which is basically his life goal. What an ass.

She phones Tyler and leaves him a quick message that the power is out and that he probably shouldn't come home anytime soon because the place is trashed on the inside and out. Seriously, she doesn't even feel like compelling anyone to even clean all this crap up. And then there's the mess with the electricity and Elena being pissed for no reason whatsoever. Why can't Caroline just catch a break? She spent all this time putting this party and her costume together and it's a disaster. They didn't even get to have the costume contest. Seriously?

She goes back into the house and compels the mummies to leave because really all she wants to do is be alone. First Elena, and then the body switch, and then Tyler being his usual hormonal self, and then this; seriously, what is her life? Or rather, lack thereof? Nothing has been going right lately and it doesn't seem like anything ever will go right. The beginning of junior year was when her life changed dramatically and eventually for all eternity. And now she's got a creeper wandering around in her maybe-boyfriend's house cutting off the power. Can it get any better?

She grabs herself a beer and heads back upstairs to crash because if Klaus was going to do something, then he would've already done it. He probably isn't even here any longer. Dick. Come, destroy, and leave.

"Ready for bed so soon? You haven't even cleaned up."

She tosses the beer behind her and hears it clatter against the marble floor. She puts on her frown and turns around slowly, eyeing the _lovely _intruder of the night.

"You ruined my party!" Caroline huffs, glaring down at Klaus from the top of the steps. "People were having fun and what did you do? Compel them all to leave or—"

"I did nothing of the sort," Klaus explains, appalled. But then he does that smile that just makes Caroline's insides twist and she just _knows _he's lying. "But you might want to ask Elena."

She scrunches her eyebrows. "What did you do to Elena?"

"I merely requested that she take this little shindig of yours elsewhere. She was lovely about it, really."

"Don't you have better things to do than crash a high school party? Whatever happened to music and art and all that bullshit?"

"I've been all around the world, love," he states confidently. "I'm certain it can wait just one night."

She scoffs and rolls her eyes. She spins around on her heel and bolts down the hallway, but suddenly he's here and his body is so close to hers. His hands are around her waist, holding her tightly to him and she can feel the fabric of her dress start to wear.

"I do hope you didn't spend a lot of time on this," Klaus mutters, his fingers tracing along her sides and stopping at her hips. "It'd be a shame to see all your hard work in pieces."

She bites the inside of her cheek and sets her jaw. Why is he so goddamn alluring? Even when he's literally threatening her. Actually, especially when he threatens her.

"I hate you," she says, locking his devilish gaze.

"Why do you insist on fighting it," he asks her and his lips are _this _close to grazing her skin. His breath is hot against the nape of her neck, and his voice makes the tiny hairs stand up straight. He moves her backwards, spinning her around and pinning her to the opposite wall. She lets out a small groan as her chin collides with the wall, but then she can feel Klaus' breath right on the shell of her ear and it takes every ounce of her not to scream in sheer elation.

She tries to shift between the wall and the weight of his body, but that's not such a good idea for several reasons. One being the fact that as she twists her hips, her backside grinds against him, and it's almost sinful how she's thinking _yes _when Klaus presses himself closer to her, murmuring his seduction right in her ear. Now Caroline can't even move, but to be honest, she's not even complaining. She's especially not saying a word, no not one, when he separates her legs with one of his and her dress is gingerly hitching up her thighs and—

"I hate you," she says again and a devilish grin spreads across his lips. His stubble grazes across her skin and she subconsciously she relaxes against him, unaware to the fact of his hands spread across the back of her thighs, slowly rising higher and higher—

"Who are you trying to convince here, love?"

"I don't need to convince anyone and—"

Klaus roughly turns her around to face him, pressing himself closer to her body holding her wrists above her head with one hand. He leans in, his mouth only centimeters from hers.

"You can keep telling yourself that, Caroline," he says, "but it will never work."

She darts her tongue out to wet her lips and his hot breath lingers over them and when she turns her head his stubble brushes roughly against the skin on her cheek, making her wince. His lips graze across her jaw, setting her skin on fire, and slowly he peppers hungry kisses down her neck and across her collarbone, just above her breasts.

"You're horrible," exits her mouth, and it is the most honest thing she's ever said, but oh, how it's the also the biggest lie she's ever spoken.

"Incorrigible," Klaus tells her, his teeth scraping over the milky skin of her shoulder.

"Loathsome," she breathes, stifling her moan when his other hand snakes beneath the thin fabric of her underwear and rests on her bare hip.

"Absolutely insufferable," he replies, gently nipping at her shoulder but not piercing the skin. At least not yet.

"I hate you," Caroline tells him again and Klaus merely chuckles against her, his hand tugging on the thin fabric of her undergarments until he hears the tear.

"So I've heard, oh let's say, a thousand times already."

Caroline could say it over and over again and not get tired of saying it because it's true. It's supposed to be true. He is the bane of her existence, the terror that makes her sleep with one eye open. He is her worst nightmare yet sweetest dream. How is that even possible?

Her underwear drops to her ankles and when he frees her wrists to let his hands roam around to cup her ass, she starts to let herself go because if there was ever an excuse to do something like this with the "enemy", or whatever he is, then Halloween seems to be the best time of year to do it. It is the holiday of sinners and oh, what a sinner she is.

Her fingers thread through Klaus' locks as his hands wander all over her body, memorizing every inch of skin with his fingertips. Every curve and contour he can reach under this horrid dress of hers he's just dying to remove. Tear it to bits, shred it to oblivion. God, why did she even bother putting it on?

She uses her strength and they bounce to another wall, the partition cracking underneath their supernatural bodies. She has him pinned against him, kissing him on the mouth desperately like when she first did while he was in Tyler's body. Only, she isn't thinking of Tyler. She's just thinking of these lips and how soft they are against hers. She's just thinking of how his tongue feels as it moves in sync with hers and how her bottom lip goes numb when he tugs at it with his teeth. And then all she's thinking about is how her body suddenly goes aflame when he cups her and how the oxygen is quite literally stolen away from her lungs. She shuts her eyes and moves closer to him, following his hand and getting lost in the utter euphoria whirling around in her mind. This is what she needs, something short and instant and evil and dirty. There's something dangerously attractive about screwing someone else in her maybe-boyfriend's house. This might just be the worst thing she's ever done, but honestly, she doesn't even care at this point. Not when—_yes… oh…right…there—_she's coming undone by Klaus' fingers and his lips and _god _just his scent alone is driving her mad. Like leather and spice and wretchedness.

She reaches her climax but he shuts her up with his mouth once more before she can even scream out entirely. He flashes to a room down the hall and darts in, throwing her onto the bed like she's a ragdoll. The mattress bounces her back up and she tosses the stupid throw pillows on the floor as Klaus rids himself of his shirt. _Stop drooling, Caroline. Jeez. Holy fuck since when did he have tattoos? _

But soon her thoughts are muddled when she's sinking down into the soft blankets and his body is grinding against hers, still confined to this stupid getup. Her fingers trace patterns on his back and torso as he kisses her deeply and with more ardor than before, as if she were disappearing slowly and this is the last time he'll ever kiss those lips and taste that tongue and all the spiteful words it ever said.

Caroline reaches down and works on the button of his pants while his are tugging at the damned dress until it rips an ugly tear right down the middle.

"I liked this dress," she hisses.

"I like it better when it's off." He peppers kisses between her breasts and Caroline instinctively arches her back. When his tongue trails over one of her hardened nipples she doesn't even hold back when she hollers. She feels him smile against her so she grips a fist full of his hair and snatches his head up. His smile gets even wider, the dimples, _oh god not the dimples!_, and suddenly he's kissing her again until she forgets where the even are.

He shimmies his pants down his legs and he opens her legs wider with his body, his member poking her inner thigh. She turns her head away, not wanting to make eye contact because through all of _this _might just be the worst thing she's ever done.

"Look at me," he says to her, demands. He will have her undivided attention; his eyes and his face will be burned in her memory for all eternity. If she even thinks of sleeping with someone else after this, then he'll always be there. There is no escape, Miss Forbes. Not tonight nor any other night.

"Disdainful," she whispers, her eyes hooded with nothing short of desire and fear.

"Downright atrocious."

Her hips jerk up as he enters her, completely filling her to the rim until she's lost her sense of breath again. What is air? No seriously. What is it? How does she speak? How does she see? Her legs wrap firmly around his waist, locking her feet at his lower back. Her arms lace around his neck, his eyes never leave hers as he moves inside of her. She never takes her gaze away either. Blue eyes burning with lust and adoration and something else she's not quite sure of how to describe. Her heart swelling with this emotion that bubbles over with hate and fondness and the little _oh I could get used to this._ Because she could. She can get used to the feeling of his body and how hers folds so neatly into his, how it's almost like she was made to be there, writhing underneath him and shouting his name to the high heavens when he hits her right _over to the left a—there! _repeatedly until the room spins. Oh so _this_ is what hot hybrid sex is like.

"Kl—" she tries to say, but her throat is so dry and tight and full of ecstasy that her words cannot be formed, but it doesn't even matter because he knows. He can feel it, the way her body spasms in short bursts, how her eyes go as wide as her mouth and all at once she's having the best orgasm she's ever had in her short supernatural life.

She buries her face in the crook of his neck, her teeth on his skin and she doesn't even ask permission before she bites into him. Blood pours into her mouth and that's enough to set him off. The sensation of her fangs embedded deep into his skin, savoring him like she's never done so before. As if this is her last drink of blood ever and she's starved for it, craving it like a baby needs milk. She can never get enough, but after a few seconds he tells her to stop. She watches in awe as the puncture wounds heal shortly after she left them.

Caroline flops her head down on the pillows Klaus rolls off of her. She turns to her side, her back to him, and looks out the window. Rain starts to fall in little droplets so that she can just hear it pat against the windowsill.

Klaus reaches around and brings her closer to him, but she doesn't react. She hadn't even thought about the afterwards. So who is it that takes the walk of shame?

"I could make you forget," Klaus says, "but that would involve me actually caring, wouldn't it?"

Caroline scoffs, the billionth time that night. "I hate you."

"So I've heard. Oh and Caroline?"

"What?" she hisses.

"Happy Halloween."


End file.
